Mulai dari Nol (Lagi)
by kucingbundar
Summary: Sento sakit. Ryuuga bingung harus bagaimana. Di dunia baru ini mereka bahkan tak punya identitas, kan? Tapi langkah Ryuuga tanpa sadar membawa mereka kembali ke Nascita. Cerita kedua dari seri Reset/Restart. BL/slash.


**MULAI DARI NOL (LAGI)**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **:** Karya ini adalah sebuah karya penggemar dan tidak dimaksudkan untuk dikelirukan dengan karya sumber.

* * *

Ryuuga menyentuh dahi Sento. Masih panas. Sejak tadi pagi mereka berdua bangun, Sento sudah merasa dia tidak enak badan.

Ryuuga memapah hati-hati Sento ke keran air minum di taman. "Minum lagi ya?"

Sento mengangguk pelan, susah payah menunduk minum dari keran. Ryuuga menahan tubuh Sento agar tidak merosot jatuh.

Sudah tiga hari ini mereka terpaksa hidup menggelandang. Bagaimana lagi? Di dunia ini mereka cuma punya baju yang menempel di tubuh. Sementara ini mereka cuma bisa dapat recehan dengan menantang orang di taman umum untuk memecahkan teka-teki Sento atau menantangnya adu panco. Lebih sering mereka harus memulung makanan konbini yang sudah kadaluwarsa tapi belum basi. Menumpang mandi di stasiun. Baju yang bisa diganti cuma pakaian dalam saja.

Entah di mana mereka berdua harus tidur malam ini. Kalau mereka nekat tidur di taman lagi, Sento bisa makin sakit.

Ryuuga memapah Sento pelan-pelan. Terus terang Ryuuga tak tahu ke arah mana dia berjalan. Dia bisa merasakan Sento menggigil.

Tak berapa lama berjalan, Ryuuga menemukan dirinya di sebuah gang yang sangat familiar. Tanpa sadar dia membawa mereka berdua ke Nascita.

Sekarang Ryuuga malah bingung harus apa. Haruskah mereka minta tolong pada orang-orang di kafe itu? Misora tak kenal mereka berdua. Begitupun ayah anak itu.

"Ah, ternyata, Satou Tarou kenal dengan Banjou Ryuuga!" terdengar seseorang berseru.

Isurugi Souichi mengenali mereka. Ah, bukan mereka yang dia kenali, dua orang yang wajahnya seperti fotokopi mereka berdua.

"Namaku memang Banjou Ryuuga, tapi bukan yang petinju itu. Dan dia juga bukan Satou Tarou. Dan daripada itu, temanku ..."

Dia menyebut Sento teman. Teman. Harusnya pacar. Tapi Ryuuga tidak tahu seberapa amannya mengakui mereka berdua adalah sepasang kekasih.

Ryuuga merasakan Sento melorot jatuh. "Sento!" teriaknya kaget. Untungnya dengan sigap menahan tubuh Sento lalu membopongnya.

"Cepat bawa dia masuk!" kata Isurugi Souichi buru-buru.

Cepat-cepat Ryuuga membopong Sento masuk ke Nascita mengikuti Isurugi Souichi. Lelaki itu menunjukkan arah padanya ke tangga ke basement di belakang dapur kafe. Ryuuga berusaha turun sangat hati-hati karena dia masih membopong Sento.

Aneh sekali rasanya masuk ke basement Nascita tanpa melewati kulkas tipuan ...

Isurugi Souichi membawa mereka berdua ke sebuah kamar di basement. Kamarnya di sebelah gudang, tak terlalu besar, tapi ada futon di sana.

"Cepat tidurkan dia. Kuambilkan obat," kata Isurugi Souichi yang lalu buru-buru menaiki tangga lagi.

Tak lama kemudian Isurugi Souichi muncul kembali dengan membawa obat penurun panas dan air minum.

"Sento, Sento, minum obat dulu."

Sento menggeliat lemah, berusaha bangun.

"Hati-hati," Ryuuga membantunya bangun.

Sento tampak ragu saat mengambil obatnya.

"Kenapa? Tenggorokanmu sakit? Susah nelan?"

Sento mengangguk pelan.

"Kuambilkan sendok," kata Isurugi Souichi buru-buru.

Tak lama kemudian dia kembali dengan dua sendok di tangan dan langsung mengulurkannya pada Ryuuga. Ryuuga buru-buru mengambilnya dan memakainya untuk menggerus obat.

"Nih minum dulu," Ryuuga menyodorkan obat di sendok pada Sento. "Minum lagi airnya." Dia lalu membantu Sento berbaring lagi. "Tidur," katanya lagi.

Ryuuga duduk di sebelahnya, menunggui Sento sampai Sento tertidur. Kelihatannya demam Sento membuatnya lebih sulit tertidur. Butuh waktu lebih lama dari biasanya.

Ryuuga menghela napas. Dia menunggu dan menunggu.

***O***

"Bagaimana dia?"

Ryuuga tersentak mendengar pertanyaan itu. Tanpa dia sadar Isurugi Soichi sudah ada di kamar di basement lagi.

"Ah, sudah bisa tidur."

"Hooo. Baguslah. Tapi mungkin kita tetap perlu membawanya ke klinik atau rumah sakit."

"Nggak bisa. Kami tidak punya asuransi. Tidak punya uang. Identitas saja tidak punya."

Ryuuga mau tak mau harus mengakuinya. Entah ini alan membuat Isurugi Souichi mencurigainya atau tidak.

"Kelihatannya kalian berdua sedang mengalami masa-masa sulit."

Ryuuga tak menjawab. Rasanya ini aneh. Selama ini, baginya wajah dan suara Isurugi Souichi adalah milik Evolt.

"Kau kelihatannya sayang betul padanya," lanjut Isurugi Souichi lagi.

Ryuuga merasakan seluruh tubuhnya jadi tegang dan kaku.

"Maafkan pertanyaanku ini, tapi apa kalian berdua diusir karena ketahuan pacaran?"

Ryuuga mencengkeram celana jins-nya kuat-kuat. Apa lelaki ini akan mengusir mereka berdua? Atau lebih buruk lagi, mencoba mencelakai mereka? Harus apa dia sekarang? Dia punya tanggung jawab menjaga Sento. Setidaknya itulah janjinya pada dirinya sendiri.

Kelihatannya Isurugi Souichi bisa membaca raut wajahnya. Dia lalu berkata hati-hati, "Ah, maaf, kalau itu betul yang terjadi, kurasa tidak bijaksana aku menanyakannya. Pasti kau jadi takut hal yang sama terjadi lagi. Maaf."

Ryuuga bergumam, "Kami tidak diusir kok. Cuma sedang banyak masalah."

"Ah. Begitu ya. Tapi bagus juga kalian saling menyayangi, kalau memang betul kalian pacaran. Setidaknya beban sedikit lebih ringan kalau ditanggung berdua."

Ryuuga menghela napas lega. Oke, aman. Lalu dia berkata agak malu-malu, "Yah, memang sih ..."

Derap langkah yang familiar terdengar menuruni tangga. Wajah Misora muncul di ambang pintu.

"Aku bawa makanan. Sup krim dan roti," kata Misora. "Dia bisa makan ini kan?" tanyanya lagi.

Ryuuga mengambil nampan dari tangan Misora. "Makasih." Sento bisa makan makanan ini kalau nanti dia terbangun.

Isurugi Souichi hendak mengikuti Misora naik tangga ketika mendadak dia berbalik badan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalian berdua mau kerja di kafe? Tempat ini makin lama makin ramai. Susah kalau cuma ditangani berdua saja," tanyanya

Misora sekarang juga ikut melihat ke arahnya.

Ryuuga mengangguk. "Bo-boleh juga. Kami berdua butuh pekerjaan."

"Bagus kalau begitu!" seru Isurugi Souichi. Mungkin Ryuuga sekarang harusnya memanggil dia Master? "Kau bisa mulai lusa. Kalau dia, tunggu sembuh dulu," lanjutnya. "Pakai saja kamar ini. Ada kamar mandi di sebelah. Dan mandi dan istirahatlah sana. Jangan sampai sakit juga."

"Terima kasih, Master!"

Master tersenyum lalu menaiki tangga bersama Misora.

Ryuuga lalu duduk lagi di samping Sento. Ingin rasanya dia berjingkrak-jingkrak gembira. Mereka berdua sekarang punya pekerjaan! Juga tempat tinggal! Tapi kalau dia sampai melompat-lompat karena terlalu gembira, Sento pasti akan terbangun. Jadi sementara dia puas dengan menunggui Sento saja.

"Mmmmmh ..." sekarang Sento mulai terbangun.

"Hei? Kebangun?" tanya Ryuuga padanya. "Makan ya? Nanti tidur lagi."

Sento mengangguk dan berusaha bangun. Ryuuga dengan sigap membantunya. Ryuuga lalu mencuil-cuil roti dan mencemplungkannya ke dalam sup krim agar Sento lebih mudah memakannya.

Tangan Sento masih terlihat lemah dan gemetaran mengambil sendok dan menyuapkan makanan ke mulutnya sendiri.

"Mau disuapin?" Ryuuga bertanya padanya.

"Iya," jawab Sento serak. "Tapi ... kamu nanti gimana?"

"Kan bisa makan abis nyuapin. Buruan makan, ntar dingin." Ryuuga lalu mulai menyuapi Sento.

Syukurlah Sento bisa makan. Tadi pagi tidak banyak makanan yang mereka punya. Setidaknya sekarang sup krim dan roti buatan Misora mudah dimakan orang yang sedang sakit. Dan Sento kelihatannya lapar sekali.

Selesai Ryuuga menyuapi Sento, gantianlah dia makan.

"Tidur sana," katanya pada Sento selesai dia makan. "Aku mau cuci piring lalu mandi."

***O***

Sekembalinya Ryuuga dari kamar mandi, dilihatnya Sento masih terjaga.

"Kok masih bangun? Istirahat sana, biar cepet sembuh."

"Susah," jawab Sento serak. "Ini tempat asing."

Mendengar jawaban Sento, Ryuuga duduk di futon di samping Sento, lalu bersiap berbaring dan memeluk Sento seperti biasanya. Tapi Sento menahan bahunya.

"Jangan. Nanti ketularan."

"Baiklah," Ryuuga berpindah dari futon ke karpet. Biarpun todak bisa memeluk Sento malam ini, setidaknya dia bisa berjaga kalau Sento terbangun atau sulit tidur.

"Tidur sana."

"Mmmm ..."

Sento meraih tangannya. Ryuuga balas meremas tangan Sento pelan.

"Met tidur."

* * *

Yak, bagian kedua dari seri ini. Jadi, ada yang mau komentar?


End file.
